


Screen Painting

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, Smut, dont mind the weird philosophical shit this is basically porn, one of my best tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum was just an artist who enjoyed the early bird's chirping and thinking about life until one day he found something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Weird thing I wrote months ago and posted on asianfanfics. Also inspired by two videos called XX and Screen Painting please check those out their really cool! Anyways Enjoy!

There wasn't a day where Jaebum didn't wake up early in the morning. Like most people, he wasn't a morning person. But there was only one thing about early mornings to make him want to wake up. The early birds chirping. The young artist found inspiration in the songs of the morning birds. It was the only time of day you could hear what they were singing without man-made distractions. 

Jaebum had the habit of stepping out onto his small balcony and sitting in front of a pure white canvas on an old easel. It was the combination of the just risen Sun and the bird's chirping that gave Jaebum strength to create. Although the vision in front of him was blocked by another building, he still found it in himself to create the first thoughts of the morning. 

With heavy eyes and heavy hands, Jaebum would lay back in his bed and fall back asleep. Putting the waking world on mute. When he arose, Jaebum would run a bath. Jaebum would spend an hour or so thinking about the world but also finding comfort in his own silence. Jaebum's neighbors thought he was a peculiar case. But those were just thoughts produced by assumptions. Jaebum simply tried to enjoy the little things that no one else cared for. 

When Jaebum had ended his bath, he got ready to enter the world. Drying his pitch black hair and tossing on an outfit that matched his mood. Jaebum was a fortunate man. He had been blessed with good looks, or so he was told. Sharp small eyes to match a sharp jaw. A symmetrically beautiful face that humans desired. He was probably as beautiful as art itself. Putting sketchbooks, pencils, erasers, and inking pens along with his wallet and cellphone into his beloved backpack, he stepped out.

In his apartment he left the comfort of his silence and the company of himself. He observed the faces and people around him. Not all his inspiration came from early mornings. Jaebum often pondered about the perspectives of different people. The emotion they were feeling in their current situation. As an observer Jaebum couldn't say exactly where the people around him were going to or what were they doing. But he knew that he was going to a cafe where he will drink coffee and eat bread while drawing the sights of the city from one of the tables outside.

Jaebum had realized how the company of other humans could be a burden or a pleasure. He watched a younger male flim the cars that passed by, then the tall buildings. The male was then being criticized by someone else. A colleague perhaps? Were the two working in a flim project and the young flim maker was doing something wrong? Then again, Jaebum was just an observer, he didn't know exactly what had happened. Judging by the boy's face, it wasn't positive. That was the thing about human company. It could be positive or negative. 

Jaebum began to think more about the young man filming. Jaebum would have painted a picture of the younger but alas he didn't have much to work with. Just a memory in his head. It came to the point where Jaebum began to dream of the flim maker. Jaebum spent most of his days thinking about when he will see the young man by chance. There was something that was so alluring about the boy that made Jaebum try again and again to draw a picture of him by memory.

Days past by and Jaebum had forgotten about the early birds chirping and the long thoughtful baths. When Jaebum had realized the young man was taking time away from his daily muses he felt depressed. He wanted to just forget the younger but he couldn't. Jaebum was determined to get back into his routine. He felt as if he were going to die without the early birds songs. Jaebum put his thoughts aside and woke up the next morning as soon as the sun rose. 

Jaebum sat on his balcony waiting for the birds to start their chirping, but there was none. Instead Jaebum found the window right across from his balcony had it's blinds pull up. There Jaebum saw something so beautiful and so ethereal. There Jaebum saw the most beautiful boy bathing in his bathtub. His dampened dark brown hair and warm honey skin tone made Jaebum's heart race. Jaebum had never knew such a beautiful young man lived so close. Jaebum pulled his phone into his hand and snapped a photo of the scene. He wanted to paint it, he needed to paint it. He sat quickly and painted using the photo as a guide. 

When Jaebum looked back up the boy was gone. Jaebum quickly went back inside and tossed on the same outfit from the other day. He slipped on his book bag and ran out. He needed to find the boy. Jaebum soon saw the chocolate brown hair walking a block away. Jaebum couldn't help but follow. His heart and mind yearned for the younger male. It was a brand new muse for Jaebum. He followed the boy around for what seemed like hours. Until suddenly Jabeum was back at the cafe he usually went to and saw the young man set up a tripod and set the camera on top and start to record the moving cars and city buildings.

He was the young film maker. 

Jaebum stood in astonishment. How amazing and small this world really was. The boy of his thoughts and dreams, was the same one that lived a building away. Soon the young man turned and saw Jaebum staring right at him. The boy himself looked back at Jaebum with the same astonishment. "I-it's you," he says softly. Jaebum looked at him dazed.

"You. You're....you're a beautiful person." Jaebum started. "I saw you days ago, in this exact spot filming, and I wanted to draw you, you consumed my mind and my dreams. Then I finally saw you again, your bathroom window is right across from my balcony. I couldn't help but follow you. As vile as it sounds, but you are my new muse." Jaebum explained. The younger blushed a bit. He bit his lip as he shyly looked up at Jaebum. "Beautiful" was Jaebum's only thought. 

"Well, I guess both of us are quite creepy, huh?" the younger spoke up. "When I see you at this cafe...I film you. You're very handsome and you're aesthetically pleasing to me." He confessed. Jaebum only looks at him and smiles. "I'm Choi Youngjae." said the younger. 

"My name is Im Jaebum, it's a pleasure." Jaebum smiled. Youngjae gave him the most friendly and beautiful smile Jabeum had ever seen. "Would you like coffee? I can buy you one and bring it to you." Jaebum offered. Youngjae blushed a bit.

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

"Positive. Just let me treat you. At least this once." Jaebum begged. Youngjae nodded and told Jaebum what he liked. That was only the beginning of their relationship.

Jaebum and Youngjae had fallen in love with each other. Jaebum especially noticed all the little details about Youngjae. The way his bit his lip and how he would crinkle his nose. The small mole under his left eye and the small mole on his neck. The way his eyebrows were arched. Jaebum painted everything he could about Youngjae. Everything that he saw. Headshot after headshot, Youngjae's face from almost every angle. Jaebum couldn't help that he was in love. 

Youngjae and Jaebum had gotten into the habit of creating together. Youngjae would often film Jaebum while he was painting and vice versa. Youngjae had directed countless thought provoking and peaceful short films and Jaebum was always the star. Youngjae learned something new from Jaebum everyday. 

It came to a day where Jaebum wanted more. He had ask Youngjae if Youngjae would pose naked for a painting. Youngjae hesitated at first. But then realizing that Jaebum was technically his lover he gave in. A few glasses of whine later, Youngjae soon came out into Jaebum's living room in only a towel. Jaebum had drawn the blinds on the door to the balcony so Youngjae felt as comfortable as possible. Youngjae stood a good distance away from Jaebum's easel and dropped the towel. Jaebum's heart started to race as he saw the beautiful boy in his living room area. Youngjae's body was so delicate and pure. Jaebum's mind was consumed by lust. He wanted to engage in sexual activities with Youngjae so badly. 

Jaebum followed every curve of Youngjae's body not wanting to miss a single detail. While Youngjae nervously looked at his lover. Jaebum felt his pants start to tighten has he continued to paint all of Youngjae's glory. Youngjae felt like it was the scene from the Titanic movie where Jack drew Rose naked. Jaebum couldn't help but feel desire. His groin making him feel too tight and hot. Jaebum just drops his brush and began stripping out his clothing. 

"Shit...." He muttered while looking over Youngjae. "I can't do this." Jaebum groaned.

"H-hyung?" Youngjae questioned. 

"Youngjae I'm sorry, but the more I see you're beautiful body the more I'm filled with lust and desire. Please tell me if I'm being out of hand." Jaebum confessed. Youngjae only looked at him. He moved to Jaebum and kissed the elder. Jaebum moaned as he passionately kissed back. 

"Make love to me." Youngjae moaned. Jaebum doesn't hesitate. He slipped out his last articles of clothing while they moved onto the couch. Jaebum was on top of Youngjae now. Jaebum leaned down and kissed Youngjae. The younger let Jaebum's tongue play inside his mouth. Youngjae moaned as Jaebum put a hand in his hair. Jaebum moved down from Youngjae lips to his neck while Youngjae gripped onto Jaebum's back. Jaebum bit down on the Youngjae's neck leaving patches of red, black, blue, and purple on the younger's golden honey skin. Youngjae was like a whole new canvas to Jaebum. Jaebum hungrily bit behind Youngjae's ears, on his neck, and on his chest. Youngjae moaned every time driving Jaebum mad. 

Jaebum looked back at Youngjae. Youngjae's face was flushed and warm but his warm brown eye still welcoming and lively as ever. Jaebum kissed Youngjae's lips again. "You're beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. People should go to war for a boy like you." Jaebum whispered. Youngjae only blushed more. Jaebum moved down in between Youngjae's legs. He slowly brushes his hand over Youngjae's thighs. Feeling up the smooth skin. Jaebum leaves small kisses before biting down on the thigh. Youngjae squirms as Jaebum pamper his thighs in marks. 

Youngjae moaned loudly when Jaebum suddenly wrapped his mouth around his manhood. Jaebum teased Youngjae by not entirely deep throating the younger. Youngjae groaned as Jaebum only gave him kitten licks. Pre-cum was starting to leak out and Jaebum gets a taste of the the salty fluid. Jaebum then goes back to Youngjae's face and gives him another kiss. "Hyung....I want to feel you already...please.." Youngjae moaned. Jaebum smiled as he caresses the side of Youngjae's cheek. Jaebum planted another kiss on Youngjae's lips.

"Anything for you my love." Jaebum smiled. He moved his hand to Youngjae's entrance. Letting two fingers be thrusted into the tight hole. Youngjae moans out Jaebum's name loudly. Jaebum began slowly stretch out the younger's entrance. Youngjae groaned out as Jaebum took out his hand. Instead he placed his length at the entrance instead. Slowly Youngjae felt Jaebum move inside of him. Youngjae only tightly gripped Jaebum's back as he moans. Jaebum was finally inside him when Youngjae let out a harsh moan. 

"Jaebum.." Youngjae groaned as Jaebum began to move his hips. Youngjae was burning hot all over. The sensation was making him so hot. Youngjae couldn't help just moan loud. Jaebum's moans were nothing compared to Youngjae. The elder didn't mind a single bit. To him the younger was making the sweetest sounds that can only be shared between them. Jaebum greatly enjoyed every moment of it. Youngjae's sounds, his heat, the way he felt. It drove Jaebum to the edge. He began to pick up his pace, sharply and roughly trusting into Youngjae. Youngjae starts to moan more but also began to roll his hips. Jaebum began to lose himself in Youngjae's touch and feel. He was starting to his Youngjae's prostate hardly. Youngjae only gripped onto Jaebum while letting out more groans. 

"J-Jaebum hyung!" Youngjae moaned. Jaebum only kissed Youngjae, moaning in the youngers mouth. "I love you Jaebum hyung.." Youngjae gasped as Jaebum was kissing the side of his face. 

"I love you too." Jaebum confessed. A little more and he knew Youngjae wouldn't last any longer. Jaebum kept up his thrusts until Youngjae let out a loud groan. "Jaebum hyung I'm gonna come.." Youngjae cried. Jaebum only kissed Youngjae again. 

"Wait. Just a little longer." Jaebum said. Youngjae only nods his head as he bit his lip. For a few more minutes Jaebum thrusts forcefully into the younger. Youngjae let's out another loud moan this time his thick fluids leaked out as well. Jaebum arriving a moment later. They look at each other panting heavily. Jaebum only reaches for his phone that's around somewhere. He opened the camera application and focused it on Youngjae. It was a good pose for a future painting. 

"H-hyung stop!" Youngjae cried while trying to cover the camera. Jaebum only put a finger over Youngjae's lips. He then pointed over the blinded balcony.

It was the birds chirping.


End file.
